My Master, My Joker
by Black Raven 2539
Summary: My life changed for the better when I met him. He changed my life, showing me things I never thought I could do, or what I could become. He became my obsession, my life, my Master. MY JOKER. JokerxOC Boyxboy slash, dark undertones. Dom! Joker. Rating subject to go up due to the Joker and content.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to My Master, My Joker! Hope you like and continue for more!

Enjoy!

* * *

Prelude

* * *

If I knew I would end up dying in that warehouse, protecting the love I would never truly have, fighting the final fight I would do for him, and causing him pain by my triumph and defeat.

I would still do it.

He would only laugh anyways.

If I knew that I would be brutally beaten senseless for interrogation, forcing a laugh like my Master's to burst through my lips, howling and cackling full of pain and irony.

It would never be as good as his though, his manic laughter echoing, pressing its way into my skull, twisting and turning and changing every fiber of my being.

Who knew that death would come for the young,so ruthlessly, cowl disguising his face, my poisoned blade protruding from his black kevlar, his groans of pain like songs of triumph in my ears.

My Joker would be proud.

As my vision fades, I imagined my Joker, his laugh reverbrating in my heart as he delivered a swift kick to my blade, shoving it deeper than I could through the Kevlar.

A shout of pain echoed, Batman's, and I smiled in all my misery and pain.

"Stupid fool. How will you be my Wildcard if you're dead?"

Was that my Joker?

A gloved hand was pressed upon my cheek, and I leaned into its familiarity as he crouched down in front of me. The hand seemed softer than before, not its harsh roughness I turned to love. My eyes weakly looked up at the painted face looking down at me with cold eyes. His beautiful scars painted red like his lips, his white ghostly face, and green eyes shrouded by black grease paint.

It was him.

"I'm sorry. I-I tried."

"You impress me, Be glad to die for me." His almost soft drawl sending shivers down my spine.

"I-I-I am... I'm happy to die for you. Y-you saved me." I wheeze, tasting the warm salty iron invading my mouth, crimson leaking from the corner of my mouth.

His next words were soft, something I'd never heard from him. It was soft, a whisper but filled with a emotion I'd never heard for him. Sadness.

"You will not go unmissed." With hazy vision I saw him reach into his pocket, his prized switchblade glimmering in the moonlight basking my battered body against the wall, laying in my own pool of blood.

"Pl-please." I begged, my lungs shaking as it was getting harder to breathe. To die by his hand, would be the best of all, than to quiver away helpless and broken and waiting to lose consciousness.

His blade sunk slow into my rib cage, my own gloved hand fisting his purple trench coat, my right hand firm on his, pushing his blade deeper, blood flowing faster from my mouth, on the very verge of choking on it as I leaned my heavy head on his firm shoulder.

Then he laughed. His laugh, loud, and perfect. Its high manic cackle, intertwined with his spurts of ho's and ha's.

It was saddening I wouldn't hear it again.

But to die by his hand is the best death I could ask for.

Because he saved me, if he hadn't I would have died by the hands on Gotham's streets long ago.

* * *

Hoped you liked the short prelude with things to come!

Please review!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter of My Master, My Joker!

The official beginning!

And... Here...We...Go.

* * *

"YEAH FUCKER! YA WANT SOME!?" I yelled at a burly thief, trying to steal what little I had. I mean we were both thieves, but he just wasn't going to steal my stuff. He was at least twice the size of me as he turned from the rock I throw at his head, my backpack wagging around on his back. He adjusts leather spiked jacket, probably part of some biker gang. He approaches me down the dark alley way as he pulls out a switch blade, why would a person his size even need one? But that just made things a bit more serious. And exciting.

"Give up the backpack and get bent, damn punk." I cross my arms, hiding my clenched fists.

"What'a cocky little bitch. Say that again after I drive this through ya neck." His deep voice says as he comes for me with his blade like a mad bull.

I easily maneuver to the side as he hits the brakes to come back around, I swear the rubber of his shoes left a burnt mark on the cold concrete. I once again evade to the side, I notice a full trash can to the side of me, and I start to conjure up a scheme since I'm obviously not going to win at a fist-to-knife with this charging bull. I position myself back as he readys for another charge, I can tell from his clenching free hand that he's going to come swinging or probably grab me. He begins to charge for me again, and I quickly duck and run for the trash can, throwing it in front of his path and causing him to hit the floor face first.

"What an earthquake..." I whisper as I run up to him to grab my bag off of him before he recovers.

"You should try a little harder next time." I pat him on the shoulder before I run off, but I suddenly stop and run back around.

"Thanks for the blade." I say as I snatch his switch blade from the ground next to him and make an escape.

"That's enough for tonight, I need to find a good place to stay for tonight." I contemplate out loud while I make turn after turn in this alley way maze in the dark slums of the Narrows and consciously away from the walls of the asylum.

I find a side ladder to a closed down convenient store and decide to stay up there for the night. The flat roof of the building gives me a decent view of Gotham River, along with the even darker city of Gotham. I sit beside the old ventilation units and open up my bag to see what I grabbed today, all that running around made me forget.

"Old blanket. Set of clothes. Bags of chips and junk. But this is all the stuff I already had..." I dig deeper into the bag and pull out two wallets and a cell phone.

"Huh, at least the cell phone is one of those free texting ones. Good for whenever I wana talk to myself... Not like I already do that." I drop the phone back into my bag and flip through the wallets, finding $10 in one and $18 in the other.

"Today's loot was decent." I sit and rest against the metal surface of the vent unit.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll buy a good breakfast. If I can find a place that I haven't already robbed or vandalized..."

I take at the look at the blade I snagged as a bonus and look at its swirled engraving in the center filled with dried blood, giving it an almost sinister look.

I pocketed the blade and gaze out past my roof solace and almost just before my line of sight ends lies Arkham Asylum.

Honestly, who in there right mind would out a high security prison in the middle of a highly populated city? It's not hard for those who live in the Narrows to hate those who did it, who made the Narrows a struggling crime central where all you can do is either join the gangbangers or die fighting them, and even to the more unfortunate ones, to die by starvation on the streets.

It's not hard to hate those who turned my home into the slums of Gotham. Everyone hates Batman, Gotham City Council, and Johnathan Arkham for doing this to us. Letting the megalomanics sleep next door to children while everyone else can have a decent life in Corporate Gotham.

I hate them they're the ones who stole my dad from me. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry Ol' Man, but- but Just give me the money." I said surprisingly stuttering, my palms sweaty as I held a gun in the face of the manager of the convenience store.

"Do you really wanna do this son? Goin' down the wrong path, think about what're doin'-"

"DONT GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT! This ain't the first time I've robbed. My trigger finger is itching so hurry and give me the damn money!" I screamed at him earning a flinch from him. I toss my barren bag at him across the counter, cocking my gun.

"Fill the bag with everything you have behind the counter too. I mean it." I was seriously bluffing, I didn't want to kill the man, but I would have to if he tried anything.

I had gone days without food now, the somewhat harmless looting I was doing before was coming up with nothing.

Down in the Narrows there wasn't much people could spare but there were plenty of guns. Like the one I held in my hand.

However the gun was empty, and I'm hoping that the manager wouldn't get wise all of the sudden. The man empty what little the cash registered had, and dumped jars and boxes of snacks, sweets, even typical meds. The bag is placed on the counter as the man raises his hands in the air, staring at me nervously. Without a word a word, I snatched the bag and run out.

The doors burst open when suddenly ram into a leathery wall. I tumble down to the ground, and look up to see a big muscular man in an odd outfit. Behind him were two average men in a similar outfit.

"I don't have time for this circus show." I quickly get up and start running, but I couldn't even reach an inch before a feminine foot tripped me. I land face first into the ground, dropping my gun and my loot.

"Well well well, what do we have here, boys? The good candy's already been robbed before we could even get here." I heard the high pitch feminine voice say, with the tapping of a heels against the ground.

"Boss ain't gonna be happy without his sugar. I won't either, and that's a big no-no in my book." I slump back up, rubbing my face and feeling a few scratches. I see the women, in a rather tight fitting, but odd design suit. She suddenly snaps her fingers, the big guy walking forward to me, and rather threatening.

"Shit..." I'm in no condition to get into a fight. I'm hungry, drained, and don't have as big muscles as him. I need to find an opening and run. I look at my surroundings again and notice I'm at a dead end with this brick wall of a man with the others in front of me and the store I just robbed behind me.

"Raise hell, Bozo!" The man charges at me and swings, I hop back and evade. Maybe I can tire him out before I faint of exhaustion. With having time to react, at trashcan is flung at me, hitting my stomach and chest as it sends me to the ground.

"Ugh... New plan..." I toss the trash can off of me and stand up. I see him take an attack pose, arms spread out, and a reasonable gap between his legs.

He charges at me , his swings hard and fast and almost impossible to counter. We went He swung hard as I tried to dodge, hitting me in my chest, my body flying into a the glass display of stale doughnuts.

He grabbed me with my shirt, slamming me into the tile, the force cracking the tile and a couple bones.

He laughed and a high pitched one giggled. I looked to my left, and saw the wayward trashcan lid. Time to take my training into action.

I pick up the lid of the trash can off the floor and aim it at his face. I throw it like a frisbee as I run towards him as fast as I can. As he is distracted with the metal lid hitting his face, I slide right between his legs and get behind him. Quickly springing up, I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck. Using all my strength to hold as he bucks and tosses around violently while I choke him. I can feel him slowing down as air escapes him. I suddenly remember that I'm not alone and I'm completely focusing on this one guy.

"Okay, playtimes over!" I hear the women yell when I suddenly feel a cold blunt force strike my head. And then nothing but darkness envelopes my vision as I fall to the ground.

"Bag'em and tag'em, boys!" Were the last words I heard.


	4. Chapter 4

"Umm... Harley...what is ..._this_?" The Joker stared at the unconsious thing strapped to the chair with caked blood on his face, then to Harley.

"Mr. J! It's da guy that almost killed Bozo!"

"...And? Your point Harls? I, uh,...don't see what you're getting at..." Joker looked at her that seem to be a questioning irritance, greasepaint covering his face.

"That you might sorta kinda maybe see some potential in this kid."

"Right now I see a pile of unconscious flesh tied to a chair... He has as much potential as a rubber chicken."

"Oh, c'mon, boss. Once he wakes up, you'll see. And Y'know that our supplies of lowlife thugs is low."

"Oh, Harley, it is very nice to hear your thinking of my situation when your out getting candy... But I'm not seeing what you saw, and would rather see him floating face down in the river."

"You'll see. I'll wake'em up with a good whack." Harley prepares her hammer and does some practice swings.

"Thats what I like about you, Harls, you just don't know when to quit. Even if it tempts me to give you a good whack. But put your hammer away, slapping him will suffice." He waves his hand in a hastily manner.

"I'm awake. I've been awake this whole time." I raise my head head up to look at the same girl from before, and a rather... Strange... look man. Strange is just a lightly way of putting it.

"Ah, playing dead were we? Would you rather be dead or listen to my proposition?" He nears his face toward mine, giving me a devious smile.

"You want me to "show you what I have" and then you'll deem me unworthy and kill me either way."

"A well educated guess. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, and the small chance of a quick death."

"Fine. How can I prove myself?" I hesitantly ask him.

"Simple. Kill a man." He clasp his hand together with a casual look on his face.

"Kill... a man...any man?"

"Thats right, my kidnapped parrot. But not just any man, I want you to kill that fine gentlemen right over there." Joker points over to Bozo, who is rubbing his neck as he glares angrily over to me.

"A fight to the death. No weapons, no outside interference, all except making sure Bozo is as hungry and aggravated before it happens."

"Can I at least have something to eat?"I gulped hard, the expression on this man's face was telling me that I only made it worse. He licks his lips, pondering in answer mockingly.

"Hm. Theres an idea. Harls, fetch Bozo's only meal for today...and give it to this boy."

_He wants me to eat it right in front of him to piss him off even more. Fuck..._

"Make sure to guard the door, boys. Can't have anyone escaping before the entertaining blood bath." I hear his hysterical laugh as he walks out of the room.

Harley comes running back in with a covered dish, only to reveal half of a whole cooked chicken, with gravy drizzled about, and a scoop of mashed potatoes. A delicious aroma was making my dry mouth water, the captivating sight making my eyes light up.

"And now I have to hand feed ya too. You better be worth it." I didn't really catch what she said since I'm too busy looking at the meal.

Minutes pass as she gives my baby spoonfuls of food, teasing and torturing me in more ways humanely possible.

"What's this guy's deal? Is he crazy?"

"Mr. J? Yes he is, and that's what makes him so handsome and dreamy." She begins to fantasize, with an unreachable spoonful of food right in front of my face. I couldn't help but whimper a bit, along with my raised eyebrow from her answer. I'm literally trapped in the crazy house. What else can go wrong today?

"Gather around everyone! The fight is about to begin." The. Joker struts back in the room, a small group of thugs fooling behind.

"You're up!" Harley giggled, tossing the half eaten food on the floor, a growl sounding from Bozo's lips, fear welling up in my heart, as Harley untied me from my chair.

A single memory flashed into my mind.

_His father teaching him about fear._

_How to counter it._

_Brutal fights and endless training._

_Blood on father clothes when he came back home._

_Batman sending his father to prison._

My Dad taught me how to be a killer.

Somehow a small smirk replaced my fear and introduce rage instead. Another situation where I have no weapons, size disadvantage, and worse, my only escape is death. he might be angry, but he's still starving and lacking energy, I can tire him out, find an opening, and brute force it... Right?

Bozo charges for me in an instant, as I evade to the side, my arm is grabbed and I'm flung backwards, rolling on to the ground. I cough up alittle blood as I feel I few thing crack through out my body.

"He's already on the ground? How pathetic, so much for entertainment..." The Joker said disappointingly.

I clenched my fists and stood up, I ran for Bozo with a readied punch and went for his stomach. I saw Bozo flinch in pain, but only alittle as I dug my fist into his stomach. I quickly retracted my fist and punched again, going for his harden chest. This time he barely flinched, but instead looked down at me with a dirty grin. I stomped hard on his foot, only to be grabbed by my shoulders and tossed. I landed in the cold, rough, dirty floors once again. My hands could feel the dirt on the ground as my eyes went limp as my vision went foggy and all I could see was a big blurred body coming for me. I grabbed a handful of dirt and tossed it upward in a panic.

"Ugh!" I heard Bozo cry out, my vision clearing up to see him wiping his eyes. Nows my chance. I get up and circle Bozo to jump on his back, and just like last time, I wrap my arm around his neck and squeeze as tight as possible.

_I don't want to kill you._

My own words from before echo in my head as I hold on while he thrashes around. I start to feel nervous and doubtful, even with my own life on the line. But I refuse to let go, this'll just make him unconscious, I know it... He begins to slow down, his grunts losing air.

"Alright shows over!" The Joker walks forward. I let go of Bozo out of reaction as he falls to the floor, gasping for air and holding onto his neck.

"Now that was some dirty fighting, literally." The a joker laughs as he walks to me, I'm panting hard, trying to maintain my beaten body.

"If ya wanna do the job right, then you gotta finish! Kill him." Joker said suddenly serious.

Bozo looked at me huffing, still clutching his neck standing with weak legs, something gave him a glimmer of fear, and something told me it wasn't me.

"I don't want to, I- I can't." I stammered looking between Bozo and the Joker. The Joker looked at me and in that second that glare told me that was the wrong answer.

The scene went so fast I barely had time to process it.

The Joker had pulled out a long barreled revolver from his purple trench coat and shot Bozo in the head without remorse, without a flinch. Bozo's blood and brain matter splattered across my face and pooled on the floor as he sunk down to the ground lifeless.

"If you're gonna work for me, ya gotta, ah, follow my orders, or you'll, uh, end up like **him. **Hehahaha! The Joker cackled, the gun hanging limply from his pointer finger.

"Y'know what kid, you got that special little something." He points at me still chuckling like a sick maniac and digs into his pocket and pulls out a small box.

"Alittle something special from me. A victory prize if you may." He lifts it up in front of me as I raise my hands up to take it out of curiosity and the fear that I'll endup like Bozo. Suddenly, the box opened and a toy joker sprang from it, like a Jack-in-the-box. Before I even had a chance to react, it sprayed green fumes out at my face. It had no scent, but I quickly began to feel weak.

"Welcome aboard." The Joker said as I wobbled and dropped to my knees. His maniacal laugh was the last thing to echo in my head as I fell unconscious.


End file.
